I'm Your Propman, ya Know?
by GabriMicha Runa
Summary: "Mengapa aku tahu dirimu? Karena aku Propman-mu, dan akulah boneka yang kau harapkan untuk bisa hidup dimasa lalumu saat semua orang menyudutkanmu, untuk membelamu." ChikaNari story. RnR


_Note: Italic for strange voice_

* * *

_"Bila tidak tahan dengan pengrajin yang sekarang akan menjadi majikanmu, kau boleh mengundurkan diri."_

"Dan menjadi boneka kain lagi?"

_"Tentu saja. Kau ingin hidup selain alasan itu?_"

"...tidak juga."

_"..."_

"Karena alasanku ingin hidup hanya untuk dapat melihat ia tersenyum."

* * *

**Runa Fanfiction Presents**

**.**

**I'm Your Propman, ya Know?**

**Sengoku Basara© CAPCOM**

**Warning! Story about Straight for romance (Mouri Crossgend, sorry for changing Mouri style ") and of course Drama. Please enjoy reading.**

* * *

"Chousokabe, ambilkan jarum dengan ukuran 9."

Aku Chousokabe Motochika. Aku mengenakan kemeja putih bermotif garis lengan panjang dengan rompi lengan sebahu hitam juga sebuah dasi merah ungu (belang) untuk menambah aksen rapi padaku.

Kini, aku sedang membuka lemari mesin jahit yang berisi penuh dengan kancing dan benang-benang yang tergulung rapi melilit sebuah pipa merah plastik berukuran diameter yang kecil—mungkin 2 cm.

"Kemudian ambilkan satu kancing berwarna coklat dengan glitter di dalamnya."

Aku membuka bungkus jarum tangan, dan berderet jarum-jarum di dalamnya dengan satu sisi berwarna perak sedangkan satu sisi lainnya berwarna emas. Jarum itu berada di urutan ke-4 dari 9 deret jarum tersebut—dimana urutan ke-5 adalah jarum terpanjang dari dalam situ, kemudian kembali sama seperti sisi kiri sebelumnya menurun—membentuk gelombang. Aku mengambil jarum tersebut sesuai perintahnya.

-nya?

"Jangan lupa pita berwarna merah cerah. Potong hanya dengan panjang sekitar 8 cm— ah, 10 cm saja. Lalu benang jahit berwarna coklat tua."

Kugigit pangkal jarum tangan yang terdapat lubang kecil tempat benang masuk tersebut—lalu mengambil kancing, benang, dan memotong pita dengan gunting besar berupa besi yang cukup berat dengan panjang sesuai 'rekues'nya. Itu adalah gunting khusus untuk memotong kain baju.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan—

"Chousokabe! Mengapa begitu lama?"

Majikanku sendiri.

"Iya nona!" seruku sambil mempercepat langkahku menuju sebuah ruangan kamar luas—setelah kupindahkan jarum yang kugigit tersebut menusukkannya pada gumpalan benang yang kubawa—atau aku akan mati dengan tenggorokan tertancap jarum. Kamar berantakan yang berisi benang-benang pendek berceceran, kertas-kertas putih betebaran, dan berbagai mangkuk berisi air dengan wangi yang sedap berderet bersusun di satu sisi dinding kamar tersebut, membuat siapapun yang melihat kamar tersebut pasti bilang 'berantakan'.

"Lama sekali, Chousokabe," ucap majikanku dingin. Ia menatap kedua sisi mataku dengan satu sisi mata kiriku yang tertutup oleh eye patch kain tebal nila tua—dengan kedua bola mata coklat tuanya, lalu sisi mata kananku yang terbuka dengan pupil mata kuning secerah matahari bersinar juga ditatapnya dengan... dingin.

"Maaf nona," ucapku pelan. Kuletakkan semua benda-benda pesanannya diatas meja kerja miliknya sambil menutup mata dan menghela nafas kecil.

Majikanku diam tidak bergeming cukup lama saat kubuka mataku perlahan, masih dengan tatapan tajam nan sangarnya. Ia menghadap tubuhnya 90 derajat kembali ke meja kerjanya, dan mengambil semua benda pesanannya. Aku hanya diam menatap rambut coklat tua sebahu yang sepertinya terlihat tipis dan lembut jika disentuh.

Kusisir rambut silverku yang berantakan dengan jemari tangan kananku, menyisirkannya ke belakang karena rambutku sangat panjang dan berantakan (mungkin). Setelah itu, kuturunkan sedikit lenganku ke eye patch yang menutupi mata kiriku hati-hati.

Lebih baik aku memberitahu sedikit tentang kehidupan kami ini. Kami tinggal di zaman pertengahan dimana rumah-rumah berjejer dengan atap berwarna merah lengkap dengan cerobong asap, dan hampir semua rumah adalah toko. Kendaraan kami masih berupa kereta kencana, dan beruntung majikanku memilikinya satu. Toko roti lumayan banyak melengkapi daerah kami, karena roti merupakan makanan pokok daerah kami yang tidak boleh dihilangkan dari menu.

"Nona, ayo makan siang," sapaku memecah keheningan setelah 15 menit aku berdiri di samping kirinya tanpa suara sedikitpun dari ruangan itu—kecuali suara benang yang tergeser saat jarum tersebut menyeret masuk benang di pangkalnya.

"Tolong panggil aku Mouri," sahutnya tidak menggubris pertanyaanku barusan.

Gadis yang menjadi majikanku memang sedikit... kasar—bisa dibilang. Mouri Motonari, adalah seorang pengrajin boneka kain maupun boneka plastik yang terkemuka di daerah ini. Ia merupakan bangsawan yang sudah dimanjakan oleh kakeknya sejak kecil dan juga pembantunya disana. Segala kebutuhannya terpenuhi oleh kakeknya yang merupakan milyader. Sayang beliau meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu.

Tapi semua orang langsung bersikap 180 derajat lain dari biasanya saat sehabis kematian kakeknya dan mengusir dirinya gampang dari rumah kakeknya. Hanya kereta kencana itulah satu-satunya harta yang bisa ia pertahankan dari kakeknya karena ia kabur dari rumah dengan itu. Seperti pemikiran kalian, majikanku sangat pintar berkuda meskipun perempuan.

Ia hanya meneruskan usaha kakaknya yang telah meninggal setelah 5 tahun majikanku mendiami rumah ini. Ya, ini rumah kakaknya. Kakaknya dengan baik hati mengajarkan sedikit ilmu membuat boneka padanya. Dan bersyukurlah, ia menjadi harapan kakaknya dapat meneruskan usaha ini.

Mengapa aku tahu masa lalunya? Itu suatu rahasia.

"Anda kira apa yang dimaksud dengan Propman?" ketusku.

"Pelayan pribadi," ucapnya singkat, masih menekuni pekerjaannya. Walau pernyataannya agak sedikit malah menurutku menjurus dengan 'butler' rasanya, tapi aku mengangguk membenarkannya.

"Benar. Pelayan pribadi yang mengurus segalanya atau kata lain membantu mengurus segala kebutuhan majikannya. Dan anda baru saja mengingkari saya sebagai Propman anda!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan, panggil aku Mouri."

"Bukan itu maksud saya! Saya tahu kalau saya menjadi Propman anda secara cuma-cuma tanpa digaji. Tapi hargailah saya sebagai Propman anda. Makanya, saat saya menyuruh anda makan, bangkitlah dan segera pergi ke meja makan!"

Ia menghentikan jahitannya. Masih tidak menggerakkan lehernya, dan menatap datar jahitannya.

"Jadi, karena itu kau kesal?" tanyanya heran.

"Saya sudah muak diperlakukan bukan sebagai Propman anda."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak keluar saja? Aku bisa mengurus semuanya disini. Kau seperti Ibu-Ibu, kau tahu?"

Aku menggertakkan gigiku.

"Lagian jika aku mati, itu bukan urusanmu."

Seketika raut wajah marahku mereda. Entah, rekaman masa lalu saat ia diperlakukan kasar oleh pelayannya tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikiranku.

"... Nona..."

"Cukup bilang Mouri."

"Baiklah, Mouri."

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatapku dengan senyum tipis. Terlihat matanya sayu menatapku puas.

"Hahh... Ada ya ternyata Propman sebaik dirimu," pujinya, lalu mendorong  
— menggeser sedikit kursinya ke belakang. Ia bangkit dari kursi kayu duduknya, lalu berjalan menapaki kakinya keluar dari kamar.

"Kau bisa bedakan Propman dan Butler kan? Makanya, jangan panggil aku nona," ucapnya kecil kemudian ia berbelok menuju arah dapur.

Ia meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar. Aku menatap dirinya prihatin, masih terus berdiri di tempat yang sama tanpa sedikitpun bergerak.

Seperti yang ia katakan, Propman (_Property Management_) adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi para pengrajin. Berbeda tipis dengan Butler dimana mereka juga harus mengurus keperluan majikannya, Propman mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan lainnya seperti mengurus toko dan hal lainnya selain pembuatan produknya. Dan bisa ditebak, jika Propman adalah sebutan untuk pelayan yang bertugas melayani sang majikannya yang merupakan pengrajin, beda dengan Butler yang merupakan sebutan untuk pelayan majikannya yang merupakan pengusaha kaya raya.

Seharusnya mereka harus bisa menjalin hubungan yang erat satu sama lain. Hanya, jangan harap pengrajin satu ini dapat membuka dirinya padaku. Walau pujiannya tadi, adalah harapanku bahwa parameter 'hubungan' kami berada dalam status dekat sekarang.

"Jika anda tahu, saya bukanlah manusia," ucapku halus, berbisik. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku maju, mengikuti nona— ah, Mouri, dari belakang.

* * *

"Ehm, menu hari ini Savory Pancake?"

"Iya."

Mouri seketika menepuk jidatnya keras.

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan, aku benci kol?" nadanya terdengar kecewa dan marah saat mengetahui menu appetizer makan siang kali ini berbahan makanan yang dia selalu hindari selagi kecil. Ya, kol.

"Saya dengar, kol baik untuk kesehatan," ucapku datar, seakan tidak sadar apa yang sudah kuperbuat pada majikanku yang manis ini. "Dan lagi, sayuran di daerah sini hanya ada itu saja."

"Kau kan bisa memakai kudaku, Chousokabe!" geramnya. "Tidak hanya kol yang baik untuk kesehatan. Labu, kacang panjang, juga ubi bahkan juga memiliki zat yang baik untuk kesehatan! Bahkan mereka bisa kumakan!"

"Ayolah Mouri, pasti enak!" kataku memastikan sambil memotong Savory Pancake dengan sendok. Ia membuang muka langsung karena tahu aku akan menyendokkan makanan tersebut untuk menyuapi Mouri.

"Langsung keluarkan main course saja," katanya sambil melipat tangannya.

"Tidak asik dong?" godaku. "Mau kukeluarkan Chocolate Cookies?"

"Lebih baik itu daripada Pancake hijau menjijikan dan pahit yang kau buat itu," ucapnya pasrah. "Kau membuatku tidak punya selera makan lagi gegara membuat menu dengan bahan yang kubenci."

"Hihi! Mouri lucu!"

"Hah? Lucu dimananya?" tanya Mouri syok ketika aku berterus terang. Aku menatap Mouri dengan ulasan senyum simpel terhias di wajahku.

"Kalau ngambek lucu~" ucapku sekali lagi, dan seketika wajahnya merah padam sampai ke telinga.

"Bo—bodoh!"

"Hihi!"

Aku ditendang keluar dari dapur dan ia langsung mengunci pintu dapur dengan cepat sebelum aku menahan rasa sakit akibat tendangannya untuk bisa masuk ke dapur itu kembali.

Tendangannya kuat—mengerikan.

"JANGAN SEKALI-KALI MASUK DENGAN PAKSA KETIKA AKU MASIH DI DAPUR!" teriaknya dari luar. Aku langsung mengedor-ngedor pintu dapur dengan wajah panik.

"Nona—maksudku, Mouri! Baiklah aku keluarkan appetizer yang Mouri suka!" ujarku dengan panik sambil mengedor-ngedor pintu kuat. Namun semeriah apapun ketukanku di pintu, tetap tidak ada sahutan di luar.

"Fuh~ aku keterlaluan ya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri dalam hati. Sedikit menghela nafas, aku menurunkan tanganku menyerah. Dengan tubuh lesu aku kembali ke kamarku untuk beristirahat.

Aku baru ingat jika seharian ini aku bekerja cukup berat. Mencuci pakaian, memasak, membersihkan toko, bolak-balik pasar dan toko demi membeli bahan-bahan pakaian boneka, melayani klient (baca: pembeli) yang memesan boneka, dan lainnya.

Kupikir waktu pertama kali mendatangi toko ini, aku akan kebingungan setelah pulang kerja karena tidak tahu dimana aku harus tidur. Berterima kasihlah pada toko ini. Toko sekaligus rumah, dimana terdapat dua kamar khusus untuk pengrajin dan Propmannya. Jadi aku memiliki kamar sekaligus tempat tinggal untuk tidur.

Mungkin seperti kata orang, Propman adalah partner pengrajin. Dan mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan. Pengrajin tidak bisa mengurus dirinya seorang diri tanpa Propman. Makanya Propman wajib dimiliki oleh setiap pengrajin. Dan Propman harus ada saat pengrajin membutuhkan. Oleh sebab itulah, sampai disediakan kamar khusus untuk Propman.

"Ahh sial!" kesalku sambil menghantamkan tubuhku ke atas kasur sesampainya aku masuk ke kamarku. Kupandang langit-langit berwarna putih di kamarku, menerawang.

_"Hihi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi Propmannya selama 2 hari ini?"_ tiba-tiba suatu suara membangunkan lamunanku.

"Sedikit gagal," timpalku.

_"Dia pengrajin yang baik kok. Kau akan tau jika sudah dekat dengannya,_" tandas suara itu kembali.

"Jelas. Dia adalah alasan aku ingin hidup."

Mata kananku pun memberat rasanya. Tanpa terasa, aku memejamkan mataku pelan dan tertidur.

**_"Uhh tuan bajak laut, kau akan membawaku ke pulau rahasiamu kan?"_**

**_"Tuan bajak laut...?"_**

**_"Kau tidak ingin membantuku kabur dari sini ya? Hiks..."_**

**_"Tuan... bajak... laut..."_**

**DEG!**

Mataku pun terbuka. Sayup-sayup terdengar nafasku terengah-engah entah sebab apa, dan bangkit duduk bersila di atas kasur dengan spring bed unguku. Kembali kusisir rambut silverku dengan jemari-jemari tangan kananku ke belakang dengan wajah mulai mendingin. Air peluh membasahi jidatku dan turun menuju kedua pipiku secara terpisah dengan waktu tetesan turun yang berbeda.

"Ah mimpi ternyata," kataku dalam hati. Perlahan aku pun bangkit dari kasurku dan melompat dari kasur, kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah jendela yang berembun. Kugosok kaca jendela tersebut dengan sikuku, dan melihat hamparan tanah tertutupi sesuatu berwarna putih.

"Musim dingin hari keenam sebelum natal, wajar sedingin ini," batinku berkata. Atap-atap rumah sekitar yang dapat kulihat tertutup salju putih. Aku menggosok kedua telapak tanganku untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Aku jadi khawatir pada Mouri," lirihku, lalu berbalik untuk mencari sapu tangan dan syal juga jaket dan kupakai semua itu langsung setelah menemukan dan mengambil mereka semua satu-persatu. Selesai memakaikan semua material wajib dipakai saat musim dingin datang, aku segera berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju keluar kamar.

Saat keluar dari kamar, terdengar suara jam besar berdetak. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam.

"Astaga! Aku tertidur 6 jam!?" aku syok dibuatnya. Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju dapur. Daun pintu dapur menganga lebar. Sepertinya Mouri sudah mengampuniku. Kutengok dari bibir pintu mengamati dari luar.

Bersih mengkilap. Piring-piring kotor sudah dicuci semua. Kini hanya sosok seseorang tengah memasak dengan kobaran api yang cukup besar masuk ke dalam panci penggorengan yang lumayan lebar. Sepertinya, dia memasak nasi goreng.

"Mouri? Kau memasak?" tanyaku dari bibir pintu. Ia hanya diam tidak bergeming, masih terus mengaduk-aduk sendok besinya meratakan seluruh bumbu-bumbu yang ia tuang ke dalam penggorengan tersebut bersama nasi yang kukira cukup—bahkan lebih untuk 2 porsi piring.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk mendekati Mouri, lalu berhenti dan berdiri disebelahnya. Kuamati dirinya dalam diam.

'Ternyata, Mouri lumayan cekatan dalam memasak,' kataku dalam hati.

"Daripada melamun disana, lebih baik siapkan piring dan lainnya di meja makan," sebatnya, membuat aku terbangun dari lamunanku.

"Ah—baiklah!" aku berlari menuju lemari piring dengan gelagapan. Piring, cocktail, garpu dan sendok serta pisau perak, kuambil dengan cepat. Saat berbalik, berapa kagetnya aku Mouri menatapku langsung.

Wajah kami berdekatan, dan masing-masing dari muka kami saling merah padam.

"Chousokabe, aku ingat kau seperti 'dia'," lirih Mouri sambil terus menatapku. "Kau bajak lautku..."

Aku terdiam gagap. Gasp! Ketahuan secepat itu? Baru dua hari aku disini.

"He, Mouri, bagaimana nasi gorengnya?" ucapku menghindari topik.

"Sudah selesai," katanya singkat. Ia menarik piring besi dengan agak paksa dari kedua tanganku, kemudian pergi menuju penggorengan yang berisi gundukan nasi yang tercampur dengan bumbu dan segala kelengkapan lainnya. Lainnya seperti potongan ayam, potongan selada, telur goreng hancur, dan beberapa potongan paprika merah.

'Fuh nyaris...' kataku dalam hati, lega.

Tapi rasanya aneh. Mulai dari makan kami saling berdiam. Sampai saat hendak tidur pun dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun meski telah kutegur.

Kembali ke kamar kubaringkan tubuhku dengan lemah.

"Haha! Dia ngambek kali? Wajar cewek cepat emosian," bilang suara tanpa wujud itu kembali di kamarku, setelah kuceritakan masalahku 3 jam yang lalu tadi. Aku hanya berdiam pasrah di atas kasurku. "Beritahu saja dia."

"Tapi jika begini, aku takkan bisa mendekatinya," ucapku sedih. "Jika ia tahu aku bukan manusia, apa yang dikatakannya nanti?"

"Kau tidak mau mencobanya?"

Aku tidak ingin menyahutnya. Aku hanya melamun sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Cepat atau lambat, dia akan tahu jika kau adalah boneka buatan pertamanya," timpal suara itu, membuatku tersadar seakan habis pundakku ditepuk seseorang.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Kau takut dia menganggapmu aneh?"

"Aku harus bisa menjalin hubungan yang dekat dengannya," ujarku, membuat sekitarku sepi untuk waktu lama sampai terdengar suara langkah mendekati kamarku.

"Chousokabe..." suara lemah yang kukenal sekali siapa pemilik pita suara tersebut menghiasi pendengaranku. Aku langsung melompat turun dari kasur dengan cepat, dan membukakan pintu kamarku.

"Ada apa, Mouri?" tanyaku menatap heran Mouri setelah kubukakan pintu kamarku. Ia dengan setengah mengantuk (sepertinya) menatapku penuh harap.

"Boleh aku tidur denganmu? Aku takut tidur sendiri," katanya lemah sambil mengucek mata kanannya dengan nada manja.

Aku hanya diam, tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa ketika majikanmu yang manis dan seorang perempuan minta tidur bareng.

"Tidak boleh ya?" tanyanya kembali, dengan nada sedih.

"Ehm, gini... Kau itu cewek Mouri. Aku ini cowok. Jadinya—"

"Emang ada apa dengan itu? Aku malah sering tidur dengan kakekku kok!" ungkapnya sewot, memotong perkataanku.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Jika aku macam-macam, kau nanti susah sendiri."

"Ini perintah..."

Aku pun semakin terheran-heran.

'Rasanya tadi habis diam denganku deh. Dia habis marah kan tadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba manja gini? Kesambet setan apa?'

"Baiklah, Mouri," kataku memperbolehkan. Aku menarik tangannya menuju ke atas kasurku, dan kuambilkan selimut lain dari dalam laci lemariku.

Ia hanya diam, membaringkan dirinya di kasur sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear milikku. Ya, milikku. Boneka teddy buatan Mouri yang ia berikan padaku sebagai jaminan upah saat pertama aku kerja disini.

"Hmm," ia menutup matanya perlahan. Sepertinya ia kecapekan. Wajar sih jika hari ini dia bukan hanya bekerja sebagai pengrajin, tapi juga sebagai koki masak di rumah ini saat makan siang dan malam.

Kulebarkan selimut hijau tua yang ku tenteng, menyelimuti dirinya bersama bonekanya. Kutatap wajahnya, dan rambut coklat tipisnya menarikku untuk membelainya. Kubelai pelan dan hati-hati, kemudian kudekatkan bibirku pada dahinya dan mengecup dahinya.

"Selamat malam, Mouri," kataku lemah dan lembut. Ketika aku berbalik bersiap untuk tidur di lantai—karena tidak mungkin aku tidur berdua dengannya di atas kasur, ia menggaet tanganku.

"Kakek...," ucapnya lemah.

"Mouri..."

"Jangan pergi, kakek. Shojumaru kesepian disini."

"...Shojumaru?" kataku pelan. Siapa dia?

Aku melengok, menggeser leherku melihat wajah Mouri sesaat. Ia tertidur, terbukti dari matanya yang masih terpejam menandakan ia dalam keadaan tidur.

"Kenapa Shojumaru harus kehilangan kakek? Padahal kakek berjanji akan selalu bersamaku menggantikan ayah dan ibu yang tiada—zzz..."

Ia melepas gaetan tangannya dariku, dan kembali memeluk boneka teddy bearku dengan erat.

_"Hihi, dia kayaknya butuh orang lain tuh,"_ tiba-tiba suara tanpa wujud itu kembali bersuara.

"Dia kesepian..." ucapku lemah.

_"Lagak sok kuat tapi ternyata perlu kehangatan juga ya? Dia ternyata tidak suka mengutarakan perasaan sesungguhnya."_

"Dan tidak bisa agresif."

Kuletakkan bantal biru tua besarku di atas karpet abu-abu tua bercorak cumi-cumi merah itu, lalu merebahkan diriku dan menyanggahkan kepalaku membaringi bantal tersebut.

_"Jangan-jangan nama dulunya itu Shojumaru?"_

"Mungkin saja. Dia mengatakan dirinya sebagai Shojumaru...,"

_"Tidak pakai selimut?"_ tanya suara itu melepas topik kami pada Mouri. Aku menghela nafas panjang, dan memiringkan badanku ke kanan—memeluk kedua lututku yang kunaikkan hingga setara dengan dadaku.

"Tidak, aku malas," kataku halus, lalu terlelap dalam tidur tak beberapa lama.

* * *

"Chousokabe?"

Terdengar suara manis memanggilku dengan lembut. Mataku ngerjap-ngerjap tidak dapat melihat sosok yang telah memanggilku tersebut. Berat rasanya untuk membukanya.

"Bentar lagi..," kataku masih dalam keadaan setengah tidur. Kubalikkan badanku menjauhi asal suara tersebut sambil memeluk kedua lututku.

"Tch, Chousokabe!"

Ku acuhkan, tak menggubris panggilannya.

"CHOUSOKABE, INI SUDAH JAM DELAPAN PAGI!"

"APA!?" reflek aku langsung bangkit dari tempat pembaringanku—ya, lantai. Mataku langsung menangkap jarum jam yang ditunjukkan oleh jam dinding kamarku yang pas sekali tengah kuhadap depan.

Masih jam lima pagi.

"Pfftt!"

"Mouri..."

"Ada apa? Pfftt!" Mouri tertawa cekikikan di sampingku. Entah, seperti habis kesambet setan di pagi buta.

"Itu jam lima loh," tegurku, namun suara tawanya semakin nyaring. Alhasil, 5 menit kemudian dia tertawa meledak. Sambil memegangi perutnya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke lantai dan tertawa berguling-guling.

"Ada apa sih Mouri? Biasa aja kali ketawanya!" ketusku, risih dengan kelakuannya. Ia masih saja tertawa sambil menunjuk dengan jemari telunjuk kanannya padaku.

"Itu—Chousokabe—pfttt!" ia masih tertawa bahagia, sedangkan orang yang ia tertawakan hanya bingung terheran-heran. Aku menunggu sampai dia menyelesaikan tawanya. Semakin lama, tentu, gelak tawanya makin ringan.

"Hahh... Chousokabe..," ia memanggilku dengan nada lemah, masih membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. "Itu...—"

Aku membesarkan mataku, kaget bukan main ketika mendengar pernyataan terakhirnya.

"Celana dalammu robek..."

"AAAAAAAA!" aku teriak histeris seperti wanita ketika membenarkan kalimatnya dengan menengok celana dalam yang kupakai. Aku langsung bangkit dengan cepat menuju toilet, sedangkan dia kembali meledak tawanya begitu melihat wajah maluku.

"GYAHAHA! AKU TUNGGU DI MEJA MAKAN YA!" teriaknya gembira, lalu terdengar tawanya mengecil seiring derap langkahnya menjauh.

Huh. Malu banget rasanya...

Tapi, ada sedikit rasa senang karena aku bisa membuatnya tertawa segila itu.

* * *

"Ah bagus sekali boneka ini, kakak!"

Seorang gadis berumur kira-kira delapan tahun dengan tinggi sepinggangku, menatap boneka yang dipeluknya tersebut dengan kedua mata hitamnya yang ditutupi oleh poni berpotongan rata berambut hitam panjang sepinggang.

"Oichi senang?" tanya lelaki berkumis dengan rambut coklat gelap (atau hitam?) bersetel pakaian jas merah terang dengan kacamata putih berbentuk kotak, yang disambut anggukan kecil dari gadis manis itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Oda Nobunaga, pengusaha kaya raya yang termashyur di wilayah ini. Semua orang mengenalnya, bahkan mengaguminya. Walau perangainya keras dan buruk sih.

Boneka plastik dengan rambut gelombang kuning itu—memakai bando merah berenda dan pita merah besar disisi kanan rambutnya, dipeluk erat oleh gadis itu. Ia sepertinya terlalu senang. Kulihat pakaian mereka serasi secara kebetulan, berpakaian dress panjang berwarna merah gelap berlengan pendek balon dengan renda putih di setiap ujung roknya.

"Ah, dia menyukainya ya?" kataku sambil tersenyum memperhatikan gadis itu. Kakaknya melirikku tersenyum puas.

"Kau Propman baru Mouri Motonari ya?" ajunya bertanya. Aku langsung menggerakkan leherku menengok Nobunaga bingung.

"Ya, benar," jawabku singkat.

"Tumben sekali dia punya Propman. Kau digaji?"

"...," aku hanya bisa diam membisu kali ini. Tidak berani menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya, kukenal dia pelit. Melihat 1 koin emas di got dia langsung mengambilnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Padahal dia manis."

Aku benar-benar cuma bisa diam! Syok! Argh, malu aku sebagai Propman dimana majikanmu dibuka aibnya secara terang-terangan begini. Aku tidak heran orang-orang menjuluki orang ini sebagai 'Tuan bermulut besar'.

"Tapi kudengar keluarganya juga ada bencana sih," katanya melanjutkan. "Padahal jika dia mau, aku akan membeli kereta kencananya dengan harga tinggi. Padahal tanpa kuda loh."

"Itu barang kenangan keluarganya, takkan semudah itu dijual," celetukku sopan.

"Dia gadis yang keras sekali ya? Aku juga ingin menikahkannya padaku menjadi istri keduaku setelah Nouhime, tapi dia menolakku."

"YA IYALAH, INGAT UMUR BAPAK!" sahutku lantang. Gila, orang ini malah menargetkan Mouri menjadi istri simpanannya. Aku tahu Nouhime itu adalah istrinya yang mengikuti segala kemauan Nobunaga. Tapi namanya gadis—apalagi berumur baru 16 tahun, mana mungkin mau menikah dulu dengan seorang bapak-bapak berumur 36 tahun!?

"Kenapa teriak? Sakit kupingku!" ucap pria itu sambil membiarkan telinganya berdengung efek dari teriakanku. Oichi terkejut saat itu juga, dan menatap kami heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Oichi halus.

"Oichi, ayo kita pulang?" ucap Nobunaga ramah langsung mendorong Oichi keluar. Aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Kau tahu kenapa? Seorang gadis wajib dinafkahi oleh kaum adam," kata Nobunaga setengah berbisik menuju mobil hitamnya.

"Itu juga aku tahu," sahutku sweatdrop.

"Dan apabila dikau mau menikahinya, kau harus mampu menafkahinya layaknya aku," lanjut Nobunaga, lalu ia tertawa seram ala film horor sambil menyuruh Oichi masuk mobil terlebih dulu.

"Ahhh! Pria brengseekkk!" jeritku panas setelah menunggu Nobunaga masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan toko kami. Aku mencak-mencak marah melulu sekarang.

"Ada apa, Chousokabe?"

Kurasakan sebuah jas tebal menutupi kepalaku. Aku lupa diluar memang sedang turun salju dengan cukup lebat, dan aku hanya berpakaian jas hitam dengan kemeja putih berdasi merah.

"Mouri?"

"Aku lihat kau emosian menghadapi klient baru. Ada apa?" tanyanya kembali.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," ujarku menyembunyikan kasus barusan yang ku alami. Wajahku terasa hangat saat mengingat ucapan Nobunaga saat ingin pergi tadi, dengan tawa setannya yang menggema di ingatanku.

"Bohong."

Aku hanya diam, tidak berani menatapnya langsung. Aku merasa, wajahku kini merah padam.

"Jika ingin berhenti menjadi Propmanku, aku bolehkan kok."

"Benar ya?"

Ucapan Mouri terakhir terdengar serak di telingaku, yang padahal biasanya selalu kudengar suara merdunya ketika berbicara. Aku membalikkan badanku mengejar Mouri setelah mendengar derap langkahnya ingin masuk ke toko kembali.

Saat ia sudah menyentuh genggaman pintu, aku meregapnya—memeluknya langsung dari belakang.

"Kau itu cepat sekali menganggap orang membencimu ya?" kataku sarkasme. "Aku benci sifatmu yang seperti itu."

"Jika benci, kenapa mencegahku masuk?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Kudekatkan wajahku mencoba menghadapnya, sambil memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya agar ia bisa menghadapku juga. Wajah kami sama merahnya ketika kutatap wajahnya yang bersemayam bersembunyi di helaian poni coklatnya yang telah kusisir—menaikkannya ke atas.

Kusentuh bibirnya, mengecupnya pelan. Tidak ada pemberontakan darinya. Ia nampak menikmatinya. Sejenak kurasakan air mata merembes mengenai bibir kami berdua.

Kulepas bibirku dan mengambil nafas kembali. Ia juga sama, mengambil nafas demi mengstabilkan respirasi agar paru-paru terus bekerja.

"Chousokabe... Kau..."

"Karena aku Propman-mu," alasan yang sangat jelas dan pendek kulontarkan padanya. Wajahnya yang polos, kembali menatapku tajam.

"Tch! Lepaskan!" ia memberontak melepas pelukanku. Aku dengan gamblangnya melepas pelukan kedua tanganku, dan ia berlari masuk toko dengan cepat.

"Mouri!"

* * *

Larinya cepat juga ternyata. Aku mengikuti dari belakang masuk ke dalam toko setelah membuka pintu menuruti Mouri, namun aku tidak melihat batang hidungnya sama sekali. Padahal ruangan toko begitu luas—menurutku. Mulai dari kutengok kamar Mouri, nihil. Toilet (atau kamar mandi pribadi Mouri), tidak ada. Gudang boneka, tidak nampak orangnya.

"Mouri!" teriakku memanggil namanya. Siapa tau, dia menyahuti panggilanku. Memang, aku sedang sinting sekarang. Mana ada orang ngambek bakal menyahut.

Satu tempat yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah dapur. Ya, tempat itu satu-satunya yang belum ku cek. Aku berlari antusias menuju ke tempatnya dan—

Dia tengah menghujungkan ujung pisau dapur tepat pada dadanya. Dipegangnya gagang pisau tersebut dengan kedua tangannya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Kau...," kataku pendek, bingung bagaimana cara mencegahnya. Aku ingin sekali bergerak menarik pisau dari tangannya itu. Tapi jika aku tergores oleh pisau itu...

Aku akan ketahuan.

= flaskback: on =

"Lucunya~ Shojumaru bisa buat boneka seperti kakak ya?"

"Apa kakak suka? Namanya tuan bajak laut!"

Sesosok gadis kecil tengah melukis—mewarnai pupil mata sebuah boneka plastik setinggi lengan gadis itu. Kalian bisa menebak, bahwa dia tengah me-remake atau membuat 'diriku'.

"Kenapa suka bajak laut? Lagian, biasanya bajak laut itu cowok," ucap kakaknya tidak setuju. Kakaknya bahkan mirip sekali dengan gadis itu, kecuali bagian rambut kakaknya yang panjang bergelombang. Lebih manis dari Mouri—si gadis kecil itu.

"Bajak laut itu keren. Mereka bebas kemana saja tanpa terkekang maupun dikekang. Dia punya anak buah yang akan selalu setia padanya," terang gadis yang kakaknya panggil "Shojumaru" itu.

Kembali hening. Mouri terlalu asyik mendesainku, sampai-sampai salah-salah memasang eye patch ku. Awalnya dia menaruh di sebelah kanan, tapi yang ia ingat bajak laut selalu menutup matanya di sebelah kiri. Lalu berpakaian ala kapten bajak laut (seperti pakaian lain Motochika di Basara game yang tertutup dan memakai selendang putih) dengan rambut silverku yang didesain jabrik-jabrik.

"Yey! Jadi!"

Kakaknya melihat diriku dengan teliti.

"Humm. Mungkin jika dijual bakal mahal."

"Emh... kak, boleh ini untukku?" tanya Mouri lembut.

"Tidak! Kau menggunakan propertiku!"

"Tapi dia manis kak..."

"Kau membantah kakak?"

"Ti—tidak, hanya—"

"Semua yang ada di rumah ini milikku! Aku berhak memperlakukan mereka seperti apa! Minta sama kakek saja sana uangnya untuk menebus boneka ini!"

"Kakek takkan memperbolehkan aku mempunyai—"

"Kakek bakal bayar kok! Sekarang, pulanglah kau ke rumah kakek! Kau kan cucu bawang putihnya."

Mouri memelukku erat sambil menangis. Ia berlari keluar toko, dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya yang ia kira semua orang dapat menerimanya.

= flaskback :off =

"Mengapa? Apa aku salah?" katanya lantang ketika mengetahui aku melihat kelakuannya. Ia menghentikan tindakan ekstrimnya untuk membunuh dirinya dengan menancapkan ujung pisau yang ia pegang itu ke jantungnya. "Apa aku memang dilahirkan untuk dibenci?"

"Mouri..."

"Dan kau mengasihaniku kan?"

"Tidak Mouri, kau salah. Aku—MOURI!"

**BRUKKK!**

Mouri terbaring lemas di lantai, dengan cairan hemoglobin tiba-tiba mengalir maju ke arahku di sekitar tempat pembaringannya—walau hanya sedikit. Aku melihat saat ia langsung menusukkan pisau tersebut tepat pada telinga kanannya sebelum aku dengan sukses mencegahnya.

Aku berlari menuju arahnya, dan mulai mendekatinya dengan tampang murka.

"Bodoh!" tukasku. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Mouri!?"

Ia berdiam menatapku sayu.

"Mouri! Jawab aku!" ucapku lantang. Ia memberi ulasan senyum padaku.

"... Aku tidak mau mendengar hal-hal menyakitkan."

Aku terdiam memberi kesempatan ia berbicara.

"Aku tidak ingin dikasihani. Aku berusaha tegar untuk tidak menerima uluran tangan orang-orang. Aku selalu berharap, tidak pernah mendengar kalimat yang menurutku seperti irama kematian."

"Mouri..."

"Aku ingin menganggap semua orang baik, sebenarnya. Kakekku, kakakku, semua adalah orang baik yang mau memberiku bekal untuk bertahan hidup sampai sekarang," terangnya. "Tapi, yang kudengar selalu kekecewaan, kemarahan, dan ungkapan rasa-rasa menyakitkan itu terus menerus menghantui pikiranku."

"Dan anda memecahkan gendang telinga kanan anda demi itu?" ucapku lantang, takut-takut ia tidak bisa mendengar sebaik sebelum ia dengan nekad melumpuhkan salah satu 5 indranya itu. Ia menatapku sendu, dan tetes-tetes air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya, ikut tergabung dalam cairan merah amis tersebut.

"Kau mengasihaniku kan?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Jadi, apa?"

"Saya,"

Mata Mouri pun melebar saking terkejutnya mendengar pernyataanku.

"Saya adalah boneka pertama yang anda ciptakan."

= flaskback : on =

"Konbawa, Shojumaru-sama."

Mouri hanya memberikan ulasan senyum pada salah satu maid yang tengah menyapanya, sambil memelukku erat.

BAKKK!

Sesuatu langsung menendang Mouri dari belakang, yang menyebabkan Mouri mendarat pada lantai dengan dimulai dari wajah. Ia melengok siapa yang berbuat begitu padanya, hingga ia menangkap sosok pembantu yang menyapanya tadi tersenyum sadis sambil menginjak punggung Mouri.

"Pergi," katanya singkat. Mouri masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan pembantu itu, dan sekali lagi ia berkata, "Pergi dari rumah ini! Sekarang rumah ini milik kami!"

"Apa?" lirih Mouri tidak percaya. "Tapi—tapi ini rumah kakek."

"Kakekmu sudah mati!" timpal suara lain, yang ternyata adalah pengawal pribadi kakeknya. "Dia memberikan harta warisannya pada kami."

Mouri seketika membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Aku akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Mouri polos. Namun kedua pihak yang ditanyai maah tertawa lebar.

"Tentu kau kami bunuh."

Maid itu langsung membekuk Mouri dengan keras. Mouri mengerang kesakitan, bahkan suara teriakannya menggelegar ke seluruh mansion tersebut. Mouri mulai menangis, namun hal itu tidak dapat membuat kedua pihak yang menganiayanya melepaskan dirinya begitu saja.

"Tuan bajak laut...," ucap Mouri dalam hati, memanggilku. Ia memeluk erat diriku meskipun dalam posisi terbaring. Suatu mukzizat aku yang hanya boneka tidak memiliki perasaan dan emosi, mendengar suara rintihan hatinya.

"Tolong bantu aku, tuan bajak laut...,"

Mouri kehabisan akal, dan memilih diam saat ia diangkat maid tersebut. Dan peluang langsung datang, saat tangan Maid itu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia menggigit tangan Maid itu dengan keras, lalu ia terlepas dari tangkapan mereka dan lari secepat mungkin ke arah kandang kuda sambil memelukku. Ia menemukan kereta kencana pribadi milik kakeknya sekaligus kesayangan orang yang selalu memanjakan gadis yang memelukku ini. Ia naik ke punggung kuda itu dan melesat kabur dari mansion sebelum ditangkap orang-orang jahat itu.

= flaskback : off =

"Bohong..," lirihnya, masih terisak. "Pantas kau begitu mirip dengan Chika-chan."

Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih, telah berbagi rasa sayang pada saya," kataku lembut, lalu mengangkat tubuh Mouri perlahan—membiarkan noda-noda hemoglobinnya mengenai pakaianku. "Berkat diri anda, saya bisa memiliki perasaan seperti manusia."

"Dan kau hidup."

"Tentu," ucapku lemah.

"Apa?"

Aku mendekati bibirku pada daun telinga kirinya, lalu berbisik pelan.

"Saya menyukai hati anda bahkan sebelum saya hidup seperti sekarang."

**GREPP!**

Ia memelukku erat, erat sekali. Tangisannya membanjiri bahu kananku, membasahi jasku.

"Kau benar-benar hidup!" serunya sambil mewek. Aku menatapnya sendu, hanya terdiam.

"Ya, tentu."

"Aku benar-benar bahagia sejak kau disini. Aku bisa tertawa sekeras waktu celanamu robek—"

"Jangan buka aib, Mouri!" kataku nyaring memotong kalimatnya. Ia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Dan aku bisa mencoba berbagi kehangatan denganmu. Rasanya aku seperti disadarkan untuk bisa menjadi gadis bahagia. Aku senang sekali. Aku bisa tersenyum sendiri, cengar-cengir sendiri."

Aku mengelus kepalanya lembut.

_"Motochika, waktumu sudah habis~"_

Suara asing tersebut sentak membuat kami terdiam semua.

"Motochika, tubuhmu..," Mouri menatap nanar kulitku yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kain flanel.

"Sepertinya, perjanjianku dengan penyihir baik sudah habis."

Ia terperangah menatap senyumku. Lalu matanya yang membesar mulai berkedut, dahinya mengkerut marah.

"Jika tahu begini, mengapa kau muncul dihadapanku!?" tukasnya.

"Ada pepatah mengatakan, lebih baik 'pernah mengalami' daripada 'tidak sama sekali'," ucapku lembut. "Dan aku memang menjanjikan aku akan menjadi boneka kembali, jika kau memecatku sebagai Propman-mu atau kau mengetahui aku adalah boneka."

"Hiks..."

Suara tangisnya menghiasi ruang dapur ini, menggema.

"Kenapa kau—hiks, harus... hiks... hilang? Motochika, aku—aku menyukaimu sebagai manusia juga," ucapnya dalam isakannya, namun kini tubuhku menyusut menjadi 6 kali lebih kecil dari ukurannya, kembali seperti benda miliknya yang ia pernah punya, pernah kasihi, dan pernah ia anggap hidup.

Mouri menatapku diam, masih terisak. Ia coba tahan suara isakannya, memeluk tubuhku dengan hangat dan rembesan air mata yang sempat menggenang.

_"Tiga hari yang menyenangkan bukan?"_

Aku hanya diam ketika suara 'lain' itu kembali bersuara. Lalu suara Mouri menggema dalam kesadaranku.

"Kenapa, kenapa aku selalu kehilangan orang yang kusayangi? Aku benci hidupku yang dari dulu miskin kasih sayang. Aku iri pada pasangan suami istri yang bisa memeluk anaknya dalam dekapan kasih sayang. Aku ingin juga kehangatan dari sebuah pelukan. Aku, aku— HUAAAAA!"

Aku mendesah pelan mendengar keluhan panjang gadis malang itu.

"Bolehkah kau tarik nyawanya kesini untuk selamanya?"

_"Tentu boleh, jika ia mau."_

Fin

* * *

Endnya serem ya? Aku aja ngeri bayangin Mouri mati gimana nanti.

Makasih yang sudah meluangkan membaca fic ini! Walau endingnya ampuradul wahahaha~ RnR OwO)/


End file.
